vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
World is mine
thumb|300px|World is Mine! - Miku Hatsune World is mine! (ワールドイズマイン) es una canción original de Vocaloid. Es interpretada por varios personajes, originalmente interpretada por Miku Hatsune. La canción trata sobre como sería la pareja ideal según Miku. Esta es una canción muy conocida de Miku dado a que a tenido alta cantidad de reproducciones, llegando a más de 1.000.000, además esta canción fue la primera interpretada por Hatsune en el primer concierto vocaloid en 2010, ademas de ser utilizada en el comercial de Toyota Corola en Estados Unidos. Música: Ryo Letra: Ryo Intérprete: Miku Hatsune *Youtube *MP3 Versión Original Kanji= 世界で一番おひめさま そういう扱い心得てよね その一いつもと違う髪形に気が付くこと その二ちゃんと靴まで見ることいいね？ その三わたしの一言には三つの言葉で返事すること わかったら右手がお留守なのをなんとかして！ 別にわがままなんて言ってないんだから キミに心から思って欲しいのかわいいって 世界で一番おひめさま気が付いてねえねえ待たせるなんて論外よ わたしを誰だと思ってるの？ もう何だかあまいものが食べたい！ いますぐによ 欠点？かわいいの間違いでしょ文句は許しませんの あのね？私の話ちゃんと聞いてる？ちょっとぉ… あ、それとね？白いおうまさん決まってるでしょ？迎えに来て わかったらかしずいて手を取って「おひめさま」って べつにわがままなんて言ってないんだから でもね少しくらい叱ってくれたっていいのよ？ 世界でわたしだけのおうじさま気が付いてほらほら おててが空いてます無口で無愛想なおうじさま もうどうして！気が付いてよ早く ぜったいキミはわかってない！わかってないわ… いちごの乗ったショートケーキ こだわりたまごのとろけるプリン みんなみんな我慢します… わがままな子だと思わないで わたしだってやればできるもん あとで後悔するわよ 当然です！だってわたしは 世界で一番おひめさま ちゃんと見ててよねどこかに行っちゃうよ？ ふいに抱きしめられた急にそんなえっ？ 「轢かれる危ないよ」そう言ってそっぽ向くキミ …こっちのが危ないわよ |-| Romaji= Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete Yone Sono-ichi Itsumo to chigau kami-gata ni kiga-tsuku koto Sono-ni Chanto kutsu made mirukoto, ii ne? Sono-san Watashi no hito-koto niwa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto Wakatta ra migite ga orusu nanowo nantoka-site! Betsuni wagamama nante itte nain-dakara Kimi ni KOKORO kara omotte hoshii no KAWAII tte Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Kiga-tsuite ne e ne e Mataseru nante rongai yo Watashi wo dare-dato omotte runo? Mou! nan-daka amai-mono ga tabetai! Ima suguni yo? Oh, check one two... Ahhhhhh! Ketten? KAWAII no machigai desho Monku wa yurushi-masen no Anone? watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? chottoo... A, soreto ne? shiroi Ouma-san kimatte-ru desho? Mukae ni kite Wakatta-ra kashi-zuite tewo totte "OHIME-SAMA"tte Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nain dakara Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte iino yo? Sekai de watashi dakeno OUJI-SAMA Kiga tsuite hora hora Otete ga aite masu Mukuchi de buaiso na OUJI-SAMA Mou, dousite? kiga tsuite yo hayaku Zettai kimi wa wakatte nai!... wakatte nai wa... Miku's DERE TIME (TUN-DERE) Ichigo no notta Shortcake Kodawari tamago no torokeru pudding Minna, minna gaman shimasu Wagamama na ko dato omowa-nai de Watashi datte yareba-dekiru mon Atode koukai suru wayo DERE TIME END Touzen desu! datte watashi wa Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Chanto mitete yone dokoka ni icchau yo? Fui-ni dakishime-rareta kyuuni sonna eh? HIKARERU abunai yo"sou-itte soppo muku kimi ... kocchi noga ABUNAI wayo Oh, Hey Baby |-| Español= Quisiera ser La princesa que siempre vas a amar Sin dudar Debes saber De corazón cómo debe ser En primer lugar, mi peinado cambié ¿Por qué no has hecho ningún comentario aún? Segundo De la cabeza a los pies mírame muy bien, ¿Sí? Tercer lugar Si digo algo debes responder "Bella princesa, sin dudar tus órdenes seguiré" ¿Lo has captado ya? ¡Me estás ignorando otra vez, Y no lo puedo tolerar! No es porque Sea egoísta o algo así, Sólo quisiera que tú Pensaras De corazón que no hay otra Chica que sea más bonita que yo Quisiera ser La princesa que vas a idolatrar ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Escúchame! Hacerme esperar no es siquiera una opción ¿Acaso crees Que yo soy como todas las demás? Rayos, me siento mal Ahora mi dieta tendré que romper.. .. ¡Y tu culpa será! ¿Qué defectos? Seguro piensas que adorable soy Y la imagen misma de la perfección Si quieres, Te dejaré mirar- ¡Demonios, me ignoras otra vez! ¡Oye! Ah, ¿Sabes? También Quisiera un príncipe que montara en un blanco corcel Y me lleve con él ¿Lo has captado ya? Arrodíllate y dime que para ti otra princesa no habrá No es porque Sea egoísta o algo así, aunque supongo que no Está mal Si a veces te hago enojar Tú sabes que no lo hago por molestar Quisiera que Seas tú el príncipe que me va a idolatrar Date cuenta, ¡Escúchame! Me muero por tu mano tomar Mi príncipe Obstinado y renuente tú serás Rayos, di por qué ¿Acaso no lo puedes notar? Seguro no Lo has visto No te has dado cuenta ¡Cuenta nunca te darás! Incluso el más fino de los pasteles O un flan hecho de los más selectos ingredientes Todo, todo eso puedo dejarlo Por favor no pienses que soy egoísta Cuando quiero también puedo ser muy buena Y entonces Vas a arrepentirte No lo dudes, ¡Como yo no hay otra igual! Quisiera ser La princesa que siempre vas a amar Cuídame, te me puedo escapar Tirado te podría dejar Dime, ¿Qué tendría yo que pensar Si me abrazas sólo así? Dices que peligro habrá< ¡Y después me vuelves a ignorar! ..Lo más peligroso de todo esto eres tú. Versión MEIKO thumb|300px|World is Mine - Meiko World is Mine (Meiko) es una canción fanmade de Vocaloid derivada del World is mine de Miku Hatsune. Esta canción es igual a la de Miku pero dedicada a Kaito y hablando más sobre alcohol y comida, pero eso si, si no le haces caso te matará, por eso es la chica más linda del mundo. Intérprete: Meiko Música: Ryo Letra: isijidai *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra Kanji= 世界で一番お姫様　そういう扱い心得てなさい その一　いつもと違うお店を予約すること その二　私の鞄は持つこと　いいね その三　私の言う事には二つ返事で頷くこと わかったらボトルが空なのを　なんとかして！ 別にわがままなんて言ってないんだから 君に心から思って欲しいの　いい女って！ 世界で一番お姫様 気が付いて　ねぇねぇ 待たせるなんてエルボーよ 私を誰だと思ってるの？ もうなんだか　つまめる物が食べたい！ 今すぐによ 怖い？かわいいの間違いでしょ 文句は許さないわ あのさ、私の話ちゃんと聞いてる？ちょっとぉ！ あ、それとね、白いスポーツカー　決まってるでしょ？ 迎えに来て わかったらかしずいて　手を取って「今すぐに」って 別にわがままなんて言ってないんだから …でもね　少しくらい叱ってくれたっていいのよ？ 世界で　わたしだけのおうじさま 気が付いて　ほらほら 隣が空いてます 無邪気で鈍感なおうじさま もう　どうして！　気が付いてよ早く ぜったいアンタわかってない！　わかってないわ… イチゴ使ったストロベリー・フィズ こだわりお米のとろけるポン酒 みんな　みんな　我慢しようか？ わがままな女とおもわないで 私だってやれば出来るわ あとで後悔するわよ 当然でしょ！だって私は 世界で一番おひめさま ちゃんと見てなさい　どこかに行っちゃうわ 不意に近づく顔　急に　そんな　え… 「まつげが　ついてたよ」　そう言って得意げな君 …目を閉じるトコだったじゃない |-| Romaji= Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama souiu atsukai kokoroe tenasai sono ichi itsumoto chigau o mise wo yoyaku surukoto sono ni watashi no kaban ha motsu koto iine sono san watashi no iu koto niha futatsu henji de gan kukoto wakattara botoru ga sora nanowo nantokashite ! betsuni wagamamanante itsutte naindakara kun ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no ii onna tte ! sekai de ichiban ohime-sama kigatsui te nee nee mata serunante erubou yo watashi wo dare dato omotte runo ? mounandaka tsumameru mono ga tabetai ! ima suguniyo kowai ? kawaii no machigai desho monku ha yurusa naiwa ano sa , watashi no hanashi chanto kii teru ? chottoo ! ah , soretone , shiroi supoutsukau kima tterudesho ? mukae ni kite wakattara kashizuite te wo totte ( ima suguni ) tte betsuni wagamama nante itsutte naindakara demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kureta tte iinoyo ? sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama kigatsui te horahora tonari ga ai temasu mujaki de donkan na ouji-sama mou doushite ! kigatsui teyo hayaku zettai anta wakattenai ! wakattenaiwa ... ichigo tsukatta sutoroberi^ . fizu kodawario kome notorokeru pon sake minna minna gaman shiyouka ? wagamama na onna toomo wanaide watashi datteyareba dekiru wa atode koukai suruwayo touzen desho ! datte watashi wa sekai de ichiban ohime-sama chanto mite nasai dokokani icchi yauwa fui ni chikadu ku kao kyuuni sonna e ... ( matsugega tsuitetayo ) sou itsutte tokui gena kun ... me wo toji ru toko dattajanai |-| Español= Versión KAITO thumb|300px|World is Mine - Kaito World is Mine (Kaito) (ワールドイズマイン / Waarudo izu Main) es una canción fanmade derivada de World is Mine cantada originalmente por Miku Hatsune. En esta versión se trata de que él haría todo lo posible con tal de que Miku se sienta complacida. Esta cancion tiene miles de PVs. Intérprete: Kaito Letra: Ryo *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra Kanji= 世界で一番おひめさま　分かっているから　お前は俺の嫁 その一　そういえば髪切った？　少しだけ撫でてやる その二　新しいヒールそれ結構\　いいね その三　お前の一言には余計な言葉なんていらないだろ それじゃあほら　右手が空いてんだから手を繋ごうか そんな強がってることも分かってるさ だから心配すんな　今日も今日とて　かわいいね 世界で一番おひめさま要望は？　 はいはい今行くから淋しがるなよ俺を一体誰だと思ってんだ お前のナイトだぞ みなまで言うな　プリンなら　冷蔵庫だ 不満も文句言うだけ無駄だ それがあいつの全て そうだ、あいつが欲しがってた服　なんだったっけ…… ん、なんだよ？　白いおうまさん？　仕方ないな お手を取って　メリーゴーランド今だけはこれで我慢してよ Princess そんな強がってることも分かってるさ そうか　そこまで言うなら二、三回小突いてやりますよ 世界でお前だけのおうじさま柄じゃないがでも満更悪い気もしない これだけ愛されてるお前なら いつかはほら　気が付くと信じてる 「キミ」のこと全て　分かってない　分かりはしない いちごの乗ったショートケーキ こだわりたまごのとろけるプリン冷蔵庫の中眠ったまま こればっかりはため息だ そうだお前はやれば出来る だから覚悟しておくよ 当然だろ　だってお前は 世界で俺だけのおひめさま ちゃんと見てるから　どこかに行くなんてないさ たまにはそっと傍で抱きしめる 「轢かれる　危ないよ」　やっぱちょっと照れて隠す ……俺の方に引かれるだろ？ |-| Romaji= Sekai de ichi-ban ohime-sama wakatteiru kara o mae ha ore no yome Sono ichi... souieba kami kitta? sukoshi dake nade teyaru Sono ni... atarashii hiiru sore kekkou iine Sono san... o mae no hitokoto niha yokei na kotoba nante iranai daro sorejahora migite ga ai tendakara te wo tsunago uka sonna tsuyoga tterukotomo waka tterusa dakara shinpai sunna kyou mo kyou tote kawaii ne Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama youbou ha? haihai ima iku kara sabishi garunayo ore wo ittaidare dato omottenda o mae no naito dazo minamade iu na PUDIN nara reizouko da Fuman mo monku iu dake muda da soregaitsuno subete soudaro, aitsuga hoshi gatteta fuku nandattakke nandayo? shiroi oumasan? shikata naina o te wo totte merigorando ima dakehakorede gaman shiteyo PRINCESS Sonna tsuyoga tterukotomo waka tterusa souka sokomade iu nara nisan kai shou tsui teyarimasuyo Sekai de omae dakeno ouji-sama gara janaiga demo manzara warui kimo shinai koredake aisa reteruo mae nara itsukahahora kiga tsuku to shinji teru kimi nokoto subete waka ttenai waka rihashinai Ichigono joutta SHOTOKEKI koda warita magono toro keru PUDIN reizouko no naka nemutta mama koreba kariha tame iki da soudao mae hayareba dekiru dakara kakugo shiteokuyo touzen daro datte omae wa Sekai de ore dake no ohime-sama chanto mite rukara dokokani iku nante naisa tamani wa sotto bou de daki shimeru "hika reru abuna iyo" yappa chotto tere te kakusu ore no hou ni hika rerudaro? YOU LOVE ME |-| Español= Única princesa en mi mundo Yo lo sé muy bien por que tú eres mi Novia. Número uno Cambiando de tema ¿Tienes un nuevo corte de cabello? Permiteme acariciarte un poco más. Número dos ¿Una nueva pose? Eh, luce muy bien. Número tres Tu única frase es ¿No hay más que decir, cierto? Ahora tus manos se acercan a las mias y ¿Se estrechan? Actua tal y como eres Yo sé que intentas resistirte. No te preocupes por esto Tú eres linda, Hoy y cada día. Princesa única en mi mundo ¿Alguna petición, princesa mía? Estaré en un minuto contigo, No te preocupes mucho por mí ¿ok? ¿Tú quién crees que soy? Soy tu caballero Lo sostengo y lo sé, Tú eres el flan que está en mi refrigerador. Quejas,ella tiene para esto y para aquello ¡Oh! ¿Cuál era el vestido que ella quería? Mmm¿qué? ¿Un caballo blanco? (Yo adivino lo que sigue) Permiteme agarrar tu mano y tengamos Un lindo paseo. Espero que este bien Por ahora mi princesa ¿Esta bien? Así actuas, sé que sólo pretendes resistirte. Si tu dices esto, Yo lo digo 2, 3 veces ¿Esta bien? Tú eres la única princesa en mi mundo Ésta no es mi forma de ser pero,no esta tan mal. Tú lo piensas mucho Cada vez que te veo Yo creo que lo harás. ¿Sobre ti? ¿Todo sobre ti? No lo comprendo Lo supuse, nunca lo haré (Porque eres tan maravillosa) Un pequeño pastel con una fresa encima Un delicioso flan con los más selectos ingredientes No lo toques, déjalo reposar en el refrigerador. Dame una señal lo puedes lograr si lo intentas. Esta bien, yo lo preparé. ¡Por supuesto! por que tú eres La única princesa en mi mundo Estaré seguro de verte No necesito ir a ningún otro lugar Estaré a tu lado y te abrazaré géntilmente Tú conseguirás acabar, esto es peligroso Esto es un poco vergonzoso lo he estado cubriendo pero te lo diré Tú eres atractiva para mi Me amas aaaaaaaaaaa~ Versión Kagamine Rin thumb|294px|World is mine Rin Kagamine Esta es una cancion fanmade de vocaloid, derivada del world is mine de Miku. Esta cancion es similar a la de Miku solo que mucho mas egoista y dedicada hacia Len, ya que ella solo quiere que Len la mire a ella. Interprete: Kagamine Rin Composicion: Ryo Lyrics: Ryo *youtube Letra Kanji= |-| Romaji= sekai de ichiban ohimesama souiu atsukai kokoroe te ... rudesho sono ichi kamigata kae tara asa madeni kidui teyone sono ni kutsu erabi mo tetsudatte o k? sono san watashi gaoswaberidemourusaitte iu nowa kinshi ! wakattara kotoba nimo dashi mashou ( daisuki ) tte betsuni wagamamanante itsutte nain dakara demone tsugi wa o himesama dakko ni cwarenji ne sekai de ichiban ohimesama kimi no meni neenee watashiwacwanto utsutte ru ? watashito kimi wa futari de hitori wanare ruyouna mane shitara ikaru kara hosou suruwayo (hosi) ketten ? kimi no houga ooi desho kenka koshi no nichi moarushi soreni , tokidoki mucwa nakotosurunowayamete ... betsu , be betsuni tsu shinpai surutoka sonnanjanai !! wakatteru ? naito tokasonnanoiikarawatashiwo mite hokano onnanoko miru natowa iwa naikara demone migite to hidarite zutto tsunai deitaino sekai de watashi dakenooujisama kigatsui te o negai kimi dakewo mite rutte ... hetare de tayori naioujisama w mou henna yatsu mite rukara shotatsu ko kinshi ! zettai kimi wawakattenai ! wakattenaiwa ... futari no mochimono oboe teru ? mikan ? banana ? ro^doro^ra^ !! kimi to watashi onaji monoyo tsurai toki ya kanashi itokimo futari naraba norikoe rareru zenbu hosou dekirukara v touzen desu ! datte muteki no sekai wa watashitachi no mono futari isshona ra dokonidemo ike ruyone fuini nobashi ta migite kyuuni gyutto e ? ( nigitte mitakattadake ) sou itsutte soppo muku kimi ... tsugi wa daki shime tene |-| Español= Versión Kagamine Len thumb|304px|world is mine Len Kagamine Esta es una cancion fanmade de vocaloid, derivada de la cancion World is mine de miku. Esta cancion es similar a la de Kaito sólo que en esta canción Len sale con Rin y trata de cumplirle todos sus caprichos aunque esto le cueste muy caro. interprete: Rin y Len Len Kagamine Composicion: Ryo Lyrics: Ryo *youtube Letra Kanji= |-| Romaji= Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama Sou iu atsukai kokoro eteru…daro? Sono ichi itsumo to chigau Kamigata ni kizuke teru hazu Sono ni chanto kutsumu de miru no ha Gomen… Sono san Omae wa wagamama ni ha Futatsu henji detsuki aimasu yo Wakattakara tewo toru dakeke Ima kanpen shiru yo! Betsuni wagamama datoha Omowanai keredo, dakedo Iwanai dakede chanto omotteru kawaii tte Sekaide ichiban ohime-sama Sobani iru zutto na dakara zutto waratte te Omae to ore ha futari de hitori Hana waru koto shinaikara Nee, ohime-sama, daisuki dayo! Check 1! 2! Ahhhhh!!!! Ketten? Kasoe kirenai hodo arushi Monku wo iwanai hi na ishi Sore mo ore no yonashi Zenzen kikanee shi tsutaku… Ma, demo hora mukuna egao to ka Ore yo bukoe toka kirai janai Urusai na hotto yo Damatteru ˹ohime-sama˼ ha sa Betsuni wagamama dato ha Omo wa nai keredo Dakedo tamani ha Ore ni mo yasashiku narimasen ka? Sekai de ore hitori no ohime-sama Dare yori mo daiji dayo Sono te wo nigi runoha Mada ore hitori ja fuminna na? Nante uso Joudan datteba, majide! (wa?!) Zettai omae wa ha wakattenai! Hontou ni joudan da… Saisho ni utatta uta ha nanda? Ok, midori ha tekidatta yona Zenbu, zenbu wasuremasen Ohime-sama to no omoi de dashisa Wasurete naino? Nante iu na Omae date, ohoe ten jan Touzen daro? Date omae ha Sekai de ichiban ohime sama Chanto miteru kara Sono mama de te baii Fui ni no bashita mi gite Kyu ni gyutto sa! nigatte mitakatta dake So iu to nigiri kae sareta Yappa ohime-sama ga ichiban Oh baby~ Ahhhhhh! |-| Español= La única princesa de este mundo Se de corazón como hay que tratarla ¿O no lo sé? Primero: creo estar consciente cuando tu cabello es diferente Segundo: te observo todo, hasta los zapatos…lo siento Tercero: siempre cumplo con facilidad todos tus deseos egoístas Bien así que consigues perdonarme con solo sostener tu mano No creo que seas egoísta pero… Creo que eres tierna No dije nada de eso… La única princesa de este mundo Estaré a tu lado para siempre Por eso sonríe ahora y siempre Tú y yo somos uno cuando estamos juntos Nunca haría algo para que te alejaras!Hey princesa! TE AMO ¿Defectos? Tiene demasiados No tengo días libres, no tengo palabras propias Y hay mas ella nunca me escucha, ya sabes Uff Bueno pero creo… Que si me llama con esa inocente sonrisa y voz Puede pedirme lo que quiera No odio sus…“oh no me molestes” “déjame en paz” “Cállate” Tú eres la princesa ¿ok? En verdad no creo que seas egoísta, pero ¿No quisieras ser al menos amable conmigo por una vez? La única princesa en el mundo para mí Eres más hermosa que todas Cuando te tomo de las manos ¿Aun no estás satisfecha de estar solo conmigo?… no me refería a eso…Solo bromeaba…en serio ¡! No entiendes en lo absoluto!! Honestamente solo bromeaba ¿Cuál fue la primera canción que cantamos? “Bien la de verde es el enemigo” ¿verdad? Nada. Nunca olvido nada Todos esos son los recuerdos con mi princesa, por eso No me digas ¿Lo recuerdas?“tú también debes recordarlo” Por supuesto porque tú eres La única princesa de este mundo A como lo veo puedes ser quien tu eres Repentinamente saque mi mano derecha Repentinamente y como un apretón“solo quería sostenerla” Cuando dije eso ella me regreso el apretón Ciertamente, mi Princesa es la mejor Oh baby… Versión Gackpoid frame|World is mine Gakupo Kamui Esta es una cancion fanmade de vocaloid, derivada de la canción world is mine de Miku. Esta cancion no tiene nada que ver con las anteriores, ya que habla de que el es un Bishamonten y destruira a su enemigos. Esta canción tiene un ritmo un poco diferente, dandole originalidad. Interprete: Gakupo Kamui Composicion: Ryo *youtube Letra Kanji= |-| Romaji= |-| Español= Soy el *Bishamonten más grande del mundo Asegúrate de saberlo bien Primero, Yamamoto Kansuke, prepárame cientos de rifles Segundo, Narita Nagayasu, baja de ese caballo en este momento Tercero, Takeda Harunobu, deja a Kanawanakajima inmediatamente Si has entendido bien, ¡vigila mi espada o haz algo! No creas que solo estoy diciendo cosas egoístas Quiero que sepas de corazón que soy el dragón de Echigo Soy el Bishamonten más grande en el mundo Sé que aquellos que se levantan en mi contra Están desobedeciendo la voluntad de Dios La protección de los dioses y Buda está conmigo Si no me crees Con gusto te lo probaré Seguiré adelante sin vacilar, no voy a permitir que el mido me detenga ¿Me escuchaste bien? ¡Ah!, ¿Y sabes? Quiero un caballo blanco. Está decidido, ¿verdad? Prepáralo Si entiendes bien, ahora de rodillas. Toma mi mano y llámame Bishamonten Tres espadas contra el ataque de siete. Siempre debo de iniciar yo Los fusiles y las flechas no me dañarán, así que, ¿ahora qué? Todos aquellos que me odian en el mundo Pronto los cortaré en pedazos Mis desconsolados y antisociales enemigos ¡Prepárense! ¡Voy a tomar sus vidas! Tú, mi enemigo, eres el único que provoca un vacío en mi corazón Desapareceré a todas las enfermedades de este mundo Derrotaré a todos los deshonestos Llenaré el vacío de mi corazón solo con ira Seré concedido de una gran fuerza Tarde o temprano serviré a la justicia Esta es mi naturaleza, y así soy. Soy el Bishamonten más grande del mundo Seguramente no me cruce contigo Esa es mi ley de protección Y yo soy el que suprime el mal del mundo con mi ejército Curiosidades *Uno de los 7 dioses de la fortuna: Bishamonten, el dios protector, era en realidad un misionario budista, aunque a veces se le confunda con el dios de la guerra por su apariencia. Vestido con armadura y casco, en una mano tiene una torre que simboliza la fe y en la otra una espada que defiende la fe y le convierte en el perfecto guardián contra la maldad. Es el dios de la dignidad y de la buena fortuna, la riqueza, la felicidad, la bondad y la fe. Versión Megurine Luka thumb|300px|World is Mine - Luka Megurine World is Mine (Luka Megurine) es una canción fanmade de Vocaloid derivada del World is Mine de Miku. Esta canción es como la de Miku solo que ella se llama a si misma como reina y ella acepta ser muy egoista, ya que sabe que por su figura todos los chicos estan en la palma de su mano. Intérprete: Luka Megurine Música: Ryo Letra: E-ri *Nicovideo *Youtube Letra Kanji= 世界で一番　女王様 そういう扱い　心得てなさい その一 いつもと違う香水に気がつくこと その二 ちゃんとネイルまで見ること　いーい？ その三 私の一言には「はい」か「Yes」かで返事すること わかったら跪いて言って 「女王様」よ 別に 嫌なら嫌で構わないんだけど 君の困った顔　見たいだけなの 可愛いから 世界で一番　女王様 気づいてよ　ほらほら 待たせるなんて　死にたいの？ 「少しでも早く会いたい」 なんて言えない もうなんだか　ピンドンが飲みたい！ いますぐによ 欠点？　美しいの間違いでしょ 文句は認めないから あのね、私の話ちゃんと聞きなさい！ まったく！ あ、それから　黒い高級車 決まってるでしょ？　迎えに来て わかったら　かしずいて手を取って 「女王様」って 別に　ワガママなんて言ってないでしょう？ だって　当然のことだから仕方ないわよね？ 世界で私だけの騎士(ナイト)様 気付かない？　ねえねえ　唇が寂しいよ ヘタレで優しい騎士(ナイト)様 もう　どうして！　気がついてよ早く Do yo get what ! mean？ You probably would't understand it anyways. 夜景の素敵なレストラン 会員限定　高級エステ みんな　みんな　好きだもの 我慢なんてしないわよ ワガママだって知ってるわ 嫌になったりしないでしょ？ 当然よね！だって私は 世界で一番　女王様 ちゃんと付いてきて　どこかに行っちゃうよ 不意に抱き締められた 急に　何よ　もう！ 「百年早い……かな？」 そう言って　手を離す君 ……もう少し抱き締めていなさい |-| Romaji= sekai de ichiban joo-sama soyuu atsukai kokoro ete... yone sono ichi itsumo to chigau kosui ni kigastuku koto sono ni chanto neiru made miru koto ii? sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa " wa ite", ka "hai" ka de henji suru koto wakattara hazamazuite itte "joo-sama" yo betsuni, iyanara iya de kamawanain dakedo kimi no komatta kao mitai dakena no kawaii kara sekai de ichiban joo-sama kizuite yo hora hora mata seru nante shinitaino "sukoshi demo hayaku aitai" nante ienai! mou nandaka pindon ga nomitai! ima sugu ni yo ketten? utsukushii no machigai desho monku wa mito menai kara ano ne, watashi no hanashi chanto kiki ni nasai! mattaku! a, sore kara kuroi kokyu-sha kima-tsu teru desho? mukae ni kite wakattara, kashizuite te o totte "joo-sama" tte betsuni, wagamama nante i- tsu tenai deshou? datte tozen no koto dakara shikatanai wa yone? sekai de watashi dakeno kishi NAITO-sama kizukanai? ne e ne e kuchibiru ga sabishiiyo hetarede yasashii kishi NAITO-sama mou doshite! kigatsuite yo hayaku DO YOU GET WHAT I MEAN? YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND IT ANYWAYS yakei no sutekina RESUTORAN kaiin gentei kokyu esute minna minna sukida mono gaman nante shinai wa yo wagamama datte shi- tsu teru wa iya ni na- tsu tari shinai desho? tozen yone! datte watashi wa sekai de ichiban joo-sama chanto tsuite kite doko kanii- tsu chau yo fui ni dakishime rareta kyu ni nani yomou! hyaku-nen hayai... ... kano na? so itte te o hanasu kimi ... mosukoshi dakishimete i nasai ah!!!!!!!!!!!! |-| Español= Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales